cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Glossolalia
[[Imagem:Pentecoste Giotto Padua.jpg|thumb|O mais marcante relato de Glossolalia, no contexto cristão, ocorre no dia de Pentecostes.]] Glossolalia (do grego γλώσσα, "glóssa" língua; λαλώ, "laló" falar) ou dom de línguas (o uso do nome depende da denominação religiosa) é um fenômeno onde o indivíduo crê expressar-se em uma língua desconhecida. A glossolalia é presente em contexto não-religioso e marcantes para algumas religiões (como na antiga religião grega) e entre alguns grupos cristãos (tais como pentecostais, neopentecostais e a Renovação Carismática Católica). O significado religioso da capacidade de falar em línguas desconhecidas ("estranhas") enquanto oram (ou rezam) varia. Essa prática no Cristianismo é narrada pela primeira vez na Bíblia em Atos dos Apóstolos 2:1-3. Religiões não-cristãs thumb|left|A [[sibila Dafne]] Antes do cristianismo, diversos grupos religiosos praticavam formas de glossolalia. No Oráculo de Delfos, a sibila (sacerdotisa do deus Apolo) falava com estranhos sons que se supunham ser mensagens do deus. Alguns textos gnósticos do período do império romano possuem fórmulas silábicas como "t t t t t t t t n n n n n n n n n d d d d d d d..." etc. Crê-se que tais seriam transliterações de sons feitos por glossolalia. Atualmente religiões como o Espiritismo apresentam fenômenos semelhantes, incluindo manifestações de Xenoglossia. Fenômenos de glossolália são observados também no xamanismo, no vodu haitiano, em algums grupos judaicos hassídicos e entre os sufi muçulmanos. Cristianismo Abordagem Científica Nos anos 70, o fenômeno atraiu a comunidade acadêmica, com estudos publicados pela antropóloga Felicitas Goldman e pelo linguista William Samarin. Goldman descreveu a ocorrência da glossolalia em situações distintas e Samarin considerou a glossolalia não constituía uma língua per se nos parâmetros conhecidos da ciência linguística. Recente pesquisa (2006) da Universidade da Pensilvania descobriu que quando um indívíduo produz glossolalia, a área do cérebro que controla a linguagem não é ativa, assim não possui controle sobre o sujeito. O fenômeno ainda está a ser estudado e desperta a curiosidade da ciência e do público familiar com a prática. Através de inúmeros estudos realizados pela parapsicologia, tem se chegado à conclusão que o fenômeno da glossolália ou xenoglossia pode ser resultado das faculdades humanas, visto que podem ser induzidos através de hipnose, euforia, transe, etc. ; fora de ambientes religiosos. Portanto, atribuir ao além este tipo de fenômeno, poderia ser considerado como certa ingenuidade causada pelo desconhecimento científico. Os lingüistas concordam que a esmagadora maioria dos fenômenos gravados e analisados não apresenta um número suficiente de características de uma língua para serem aceitos como tais. (Ver, por exemplo, William J. Samarim, "Tongues of Men and Angels: The Religious Language of Pentecostalism", 1972, caps 4-6). Ver também * Batismo no Espírito Santo * Pentecostes * Sibila * Xenoglossia Bibliografia *Carlyle May, L. A survey of Glossolalia and Related Phenomena in Non-Christian Religions. American Anthropologist 1956 Vol.58: 75-96 *F. Goodman, "Phonetic Analysis of Glossolalia in Four Cultural Settings," Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion (1969), Pages 227 to 239. --- "Speaking in Tongues. A Cross-Cultural Study of Glossolalia," University of Chicago Press, (1972). *W. Samarin, "Tongues of Men and Angels. The Religious Language of Pentecostalism," Macmillan (1972). --- "Variation and Variables in Religious Glossolalia," Language in Society, (1972), 1:121-130. --- "Glossolalia as Regressive Speech," Language and Speech (1973), 16:77-89. --- "Review of Goodman (1972)," Language (1974), 5:207-213. *Andrew Newberg, Nancy Wintering, Donna Morgan, and Mark Waldman, "The Measurement of Regional Cerebral Blood Flow During Glossolalia: a Preliminary SPECT Study." Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging for 2006-NOV. Categoria:Conceitos religiosos